Jonah Wizard
Jonah Wizard is one of the teams in the hunt for The 39 Clues. He is an international pop-star and his mother, Cora Wizard is the leader of the Janus Branch. 'History' Jonah Wizard is known for his international popstardom. His mother, Cora Wizard, is head of the Janus branch. His father, Broderick Wizard, is Jonah's manager for his singing career. Jonah is always trying to please his mother; but he never can, that's why he is searching for the 39 clues. 'Family' * Cora Wizard - Mother * Broderick T. Wizard - Father * Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) * Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) * Luke Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Jonah is a little conceited, and acts like he's a "gangsta" even though he's from Beverly Hills. He is obsessed with being the best, driven by his mother. Though incredibly famous, he always wants more. Jonah is constantly spending money, and can be very extravagant. He also would love to have a friend his own age, and befriended Dan Cahill for a bit in The Emperor's Code. His father is his manager and is always with Jonah where ever he goes. He is described as having a dazzling smile and in The Maze of Bones is shown to speak fluent French. In the Maze of Bones, he first appears at Grace's funeral wearing ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt, which Dan thought was stupid, since he didn't really have muscles. 'Plot Overview' The Maze of Bones Jonah first appears as a superstar at Grace's funeral. He then takes Dan and Amy on a limo ride. He then offers an alliance but is denied. Later he tried to steal the vial but Amy threatened to break it and forced him to stand with the portrait of Jane Cahill, his ancestor and the founder of the Janus branch. One False Note In this book he shows up in the Janus stronghold and is sprayed with paint in the face. He then chases after Dan and Amy in a canal until they are knocked out of the gondala by the Kabras. Beyond the Grave In this book he is first seen in a museum saying he is da bomb, having an Egyptian flight attendant think he is a bomb. He then appears on a ship threatening to throw Dan and Amy in the Nile. The Emperor's Code Jonah plays a major role in this book as he "rescues" Dan from the factory and takes him in when he had no other contact in China after storming away from Amy. He brings Dan to their hotel and treats him exceptionally well. Even bringing him to one of his concerts in China. He and Dan forms a sort of alliance when he and his father promises Dan to try and contact Amy and Nellie, even though he was tricking him and Amy as well when she and Nellie came to his concert, missing Dan, and answered that he hadn't heard from Dan and promised to tell her if he finds anything as well. They go to the Great Wall of China to find the next clue and where the other Janus members are. He is told about a lead to a clue and discussed using Dan as decoy if it was a trap. While doing the mission, and knowing full well about the danger Dan was nearing to, he readies himself to leave and is close to the exit, before changing his mind and deciding to go back and help his "cuz". Working together, he and Dan captures the hired man that the Kabras had sent for Jonah, but not without destroying some things. While going back to the hotel, they meet Cora Wizard by the elevator. She tries to trick Dan into helping them by telling them all that Dan belonged to the Janus Branch. But, knowing his real branch, Dan slips out that he is a Madrigal and gains satisfaction by seeing their shocked faces. Later on, it shows the Wizard family talking about what he said. Jonah suggests that Dan was only kidding, but Cora believes that Dan is telling the truth and is furious and disgusted by him. Into The Gauntlet First, he had troubles on what to do because his mother wants him to be just like the Lucians, and if he doesn't do what his mother told him to do, he will be arrested, though in the end he was able to find his true self and his father too. After the Clue Hunt Jonah Wizard gets a call from Amy, Dan, and McIntyre saying the Vespers are coming. 'Jonah's Alliances' Jonah's Alliances 'Clues known to have' Pearl, Honey, Sulfur - confirmed while being interrogated by Isabel. And Iron Solute, Tungsten and Silk according to the book clues. 'Talents' Jonah has incredible singing and dancing abilities and art talents, due to the Janus serum in his DNA. 'Online' *Jonah Wizard's Blog *TeenLife Interview with Jonah Wizard 'Cards' Jonah's main card is Card 80. His Into The Gauntlet card is number 222. Category:Characters Category:Janus Category:Wizard Family Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Online Category:Mission 10 Category:Clues Category:Major Characters